Did you hear that!
by ENDERTHUG22
Summary: AU. The gang of orange is the new black is out on a camping trip. When Matt (Mattie) tells a scary story about an unknown monster, things start to happen. This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you like. Matt is a new character I added just to make things more fun and ill be updating frequently if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I don't own any of these characters from OITNB and this is my first fanfiction ever so be gently (: enjoy

* * *

The wind howled causing a chill to coarse up my spine. The moon cast a faint glow over the trees, making them glisten and the fog to appear ghostly white. An owl cooing happily in could be heard in the distance, unaware of the chaos around it. Streaks of red lit up the night sky, making it look as if the sky itself was bleeding. My breathing was staggered and heavy as I walked hastily through the endless woods, trying to find the exit that seemed to never come. Footfalls echoed off the trees and I knew they weren't mine, so I picked up the speed of my walking. When I thought all hope was lost, there, just a mile away, was the exit, glowing magnificently from the moons blanket of light. I took off into a full sprint, watching for anything to trip over and ignoring the pain that rippled through my body. The opening drew closer and closer, a smile forming on my face. I was less than a couple feet away when my backpack unhooked, dropping behind me with a thud. "Shit," I breathed to myself. I stopped and turned back around, thinking just grab the bag and go, yet there it stood. A monster so ravenous, hair jutting out from every angle, blood seeping from its mouth, eyes dark red and a wicked smile on its face. Before I could scream, BAM, it got me.

Everyone screamed loudly around the campfire, Taystee by far the loudest. Looks of pure terror in their eyes. "Ok no more scary stories," Morello Said, leaning closer into Nicky and looking around cautiously. I laughed and leaned back in my chair, sipping on a mixed drink of Malibu rum and Vodka. "Man I had to pee and shit, but im to damn to enter the woods," Taystee said, giving me a look. Piper smiled at me from across the fire. "Ill go with you Tayst, " I said, leaning up and smiling at her. "Oh hell no, you're the one that beast was following, you stay put, I ain't dying on account of you," Taystee said, holding up her finger towards me, eye brows arching and eyes wide. "How about Casanova runs out in the middle of the woods to draw the monsters attention away from you," Nicky said, smiling at us. I nodded and stood up, the buzz of alcohols sweet kiss setting in. "You better hurry Tayst, im not staying out there all night," I said, grabbing my flash light and taking off into a sprint, the woods swallowing me. "Damn hold on speedy, I cant move that fast," Taystee yelled, causing Alex to laugh.

I stopped when the light of the fire turned into a speck. A couple of minutes passed and I knew Taystee was now using the bathroom so I trotted back up to the campsite, sitting down in my chair. Everyone smiled at me. "What," I asked, giving them suspicious looks. I felt something touch my head and I looked up. Taystee hovered over me and yelled, "BAM," as soon as our eyes connected. I scrunched up into a little ball, a silent scream passing through my lips. Everyone erupted with laughter and Taystee went back to sit down. Time passed and the wind started to pick up, so went into the cabin. Before I closed the door behind me, a loud growl sounded out of the woods.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Ill post more on this story soon.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter starts where I left off. I don't own OITNB or the characters, except my added character.

* * *

I lingered for a moment by the door, trying to hear the growl again, but there was nothing but normal outdoor sounds. Bugs, frogs, owls, etc. I closed the door, locking it and turned to sit down in a recliner by the fireplace. The fire produced a dim glow, making the room look cozy and warm, but also gave one an uneasy feeling. There was no power which meant no lights, tv, or anything romotely fun to do at night. Alex and Piper sat on the couch curled up, whispering to each other and sharing light giggles. Nicky was in the kitchen, getting overly frustrated at a non mechanical can opener, leaving Morello and Taystee to sit on the love seat. "Matt, you okay," Morello asked, looking at me with concern. I snapped to attention unaware I had fallen deep into thought. "huh, oh yeah I'm good, just thinking," I said, looking at the fire. _Should I tell them what I heard? Will they think it's another attempt to scare them? Wait, did I even really hear it?_

Nicky sat down on the arm of my chair and looked down at me. "What's eating you, besides me later," Nicky asked between bites of corn, earning a nasty look from Morello. "I heard a growl," I whispered to her, scared of what she would say. "A growl," Taystee asked loudly, eyes widening. I sighed, now everyone knew. How the hell did she hear me, I barely heard it and it came from me. "Yeah, right before I closed the door," I said, heart thumping in my chest. Everyone seemed to think for a moment. "Do you think it's the beasty you talked about in your story," Nicky asked, smiling at me. I shrugged.

"It could be a Pennsatucky," Piper said, looking between us. "Pipes, the Pennsatucky is a mythical monster, that killed anyone that it felt was unworthy in the biblical times, if there was such a beast, it's way gone," Alex said, pushing her glasses to the top of her head. "What did the beast look like," Morello asked, completely intranced by Alex's words. Alex sighed and sat up to talk. "The Pennsatucky, was a rather short beast with jagged black teeth and eyes that could burn your soul, it is completely made up," Alex stated. Thoughts swirled in my head._ I definitely heard something_. _Could it have been the Pennsatucky?_

Minutes passed and everyone seemed to drop the subject. "Hey Matt, could you get us some more firewood," Alex asked, breaking my thought process yet again. My heart stopped at the thought of going out there at night, with what I heard and the story told. "Y..yeah i'll go," I said, trying to convince myself to move. I stood up and Nicky mimiced me. "I'll go with you, I wanna hear this growl," Nicky said, sitting down her corn and opening the door for me. I gulped and walked out, Nicky following close behind. Even though the wood was right beside the cabin it felt like forever to get to it. Every noise making my heart jump. CRASH! I jumped to my left as the noise resonated in my ears. "Ow, sorry, didn't see that trashcan," Nicky said, nonchalantly, unaware of my heart laying at her feet. I breathed slowly.

_ There is nothing out here out of the ordinary. Nope, nope nothing at all. What was that?! Probably just a fat squirrel nothing to worry about._ We finally got to the wood and I relaxed a little. With wood in our arms, we turned to head back. Right before we stepped up on the cabins porch a loud growl rattled my rib cage. I shot a look at Nicky, who was also in awe, shock wriiten all over her face. "Did you freaking hear that," I asked, my voice rising in fear. Nicky nodded slowly, staring at the woods, mouth open. "How could you not," Nicky said, finally looking at me. I opened the door and pushed in, sitting the wood by the fireplace and turning to everyone. "It happened again, we both heard it," I said, voice still rising and falling. They looked at Nicky. Nicky nodded slowly. "So what, it could be a bear or something," Alex said, trying to keep everyone calm. "Lets all just go to bed and forget about this whole thing until tomorrow," Alex added, standing up. Everyone nodded and started dispersing into different rooms. I slowly walked to mine, heart pounding in my chest like an angry wood pecker. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt, hell bent on just going to sleep. _Just sleep, nothing can get you in here, you are just imagining it. There is nothing out there._ As something passed my window, I knew, sadly I was wrong.

* * *

So this was definitely a fun chapter to write. I hope you like it. May add in a few characters through out the story as well.


End file.
